Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Eternal Stars
by LeoRat
Summary: After Eternal Sailor Moon saved Sailor Galaxia from Chaos, she discovered new sailor warriors. They were powerful warriors than Inner and Outer Warriors. Who were they? Were they Princess Serenity's true sailor warriors?
1. Prologue

_Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Eternal Stars  
_Pen Name: LeoRat  
Written Date: April 24, 2006

Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation: English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment. Final Fantasy X's and X-2's Al Bhed languages are copyright © 2001 Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. and Square Co., Ltd.

**Prologue**

Outside the Silver Millennium, where was on the moon, a teenage princess with two buns silver-haired was talking to the elder sailor warriors. Oddly, they weren't speaking in English or other foreign language but they spoke in their home language- Lunarian. Lunarian was the language of moon. People, who lived on the moon, could speak in Lunarian.

"Yna oui cyoehk dryd cra ec y desa fedlr?" (Are you saying that she is a time witch?) asked a teenage princess. She had a birthmark on her forehead. It was a shiny gold crescent. That meant she was Princess Serenity, the crown princess of Silver Millennium. She put her hands over her chest while she was asking to her elder sailor warriors. One of the elder sailor warriors in light green sailor fuku smiled gently and she knew Princess Serenity always worried about her and them.

"Oac, ran hysa ec Cunlanacc Emit. Cyemun fynneunc yht E femm cdub ran eh hu desa. Cu tuh'd funno ypuid ic." (Yes, her name is Sorceress Emit. Sailor warriors and I will stop her in no time. So don't worry about us.) said an elder sailor warrior. Princess Serenity gazed at her while she was saying something about Sorceress Emit. She closed her eyes for a second and she sighed lightly. She knew Sorceress Emit and she heard it before when she was young, her mother told her a story about her. She had a powerful magic and it was time warp. From Silver Millennium's its law, it said it was forbid to use this time warp for changing history and it was the one and only belong to a sailor warrior of time, Sailor Pluto.

"Sailor Phaeton, mad'c ku." (Sailor Phaeton, let's go.) said another sailor warrior. A sailor warrior in light green fuku named was Sailor Phaeton, nodded. She turned to look at Princess Serenity. She hugged her so tight and smiled gently.

"Bnehlacc, fa paddan ku!" (Princess, we better go!) said Sailor Phaeton. She ran with sailor warriors. They left her for a while. Princess Serenity was waving at them while they ran away. She gazed at them as she whispered softly.

"Kuut-Poa. Pa lynavim." (Good-Bye. Be careful.)

Many hours and hours later, Princess Serenity was outside the balcony and waiting for her sailor warriors came back from battle against Sorceress Emit. She began worrying about them.

_What if they were captured, killed, or what? _

That's what she was worrying. While she was thinking about her sailor warriors, she gazed up at the many stars. She closed her eyes and prayed for them be safety.

"Bnehlacc, E ryja y pyt hafc vun oui." (Princess, I have a bad news for you.) said a guardsman in Princess Serenity's bedroom in worried tone. Princess Serenity opened her eyes slowly and turned to look at him. She walked into her bedroom from the balcony. She looked at a guardsman and looked confuse. She could see a guardsman's eyes and their eyes seemed worried. She realized that could be happen to sailor warriors.

"Fryd rybbah? Yna drao ugyo?" (What happen? Are they okay?) asked Princess Serenity as she held her hands on her chest.

"Bnehlacc, druca cyemun fynneunc tecybbaynat. Cunlanacc Emit icat desa fynb du caht dras ehdu desa yht cbyla. E tu hud ghuf frana drao kuehk. E ys cunno. Drao tet draen pacd." (Princess, those sailor warriors disappeared. Sorceress Emit used time warp to send them into time and space. I do not know where they going. I am sorry. They did their best.) said a guardsman as he bowed down before her. Princess Serenity covered her hands onto her lips as she gasped loudly. Her beautiful blue eyes turned into dark worried eyes. She shook her head slightly. She began saying something to a guardsman.

"Drec lyh'd pa... drao cruimt tavayd ran…Sailor Phaeton! Sailor Sedna! Ajanouha! Huu!" (This can't be... they should defeat her...Sailor Phaeton! Sailor Sedna! Everyone! Noo!) said in worried tone Princess Serenity as she kneeled down and cried as she covered her hands on her face. A mysterious sailor warrior in dark green fuku came to comfort her and hugged her. Princess Serenity turned to look at her. She knew her a long time ago. She whispered softly.

"Sailor Pluto." said Princess Serenity. Sailor Pluto was the sailor warrior of time and princess of Pluto and younger sister to Sailor Orcus, another warrior of time. Sailor Pluto smiled sadly and she knew her sister and sailor warriors vanished in a thick air. She gazed at Princess Serenity and sighed. She turned to look at a guardsman and told him leave us. A guardsman bowed down again and left them. Sailor Pluto sighed slightly and looked at Princess Serenity. Something that was important she told her.

"Bnehlacc Serenity, cehla druca ruhun cyemun fynneunc tecybbaynat, oui ghuf dra nimac. Oui lyh drec tu." (Princess Serenity, since those honor sailor warriors disappeared, you know the rules. You can this do.) Sailor Pluto said calmly.

_The rules? What are the rules? _

Princess Serenity gasped slightly and looked at their eyes. Their deep dark red eyes could tell her the truth. Princess Serenity nodded once and stood up. While she was standing up, Sailor Pluto looked up at her. She smiled and she knew she could do. She stood up and told her whenever she's ready. Princess Serenity smiled sadly and nodded once.

"Oac, E ys nayto," (Yes, I am ready,) said Princess Serenity as she looked up the ceiling on the Silver Millennium, "vun nabmylehk haf cyemun fynneunc." (for replacing new sailor warriors.)


	2. Chapter One

_Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Eternal Stars_  
Pen Name: LeoRat

Written Date: April 25, 2006

Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation: English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment. Final Fantasy X's and X-2's Al Bhed languages are copyright © 2001 Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. and Square Co., Ltd.

**Chapter One: Mysterious Sailor Warriors appear!**

It's been a few months since a beautiful angel came from the moon to free the sailor warrior of galaxy from Chaos who controlled her to steal the starseed from every sailor warriors through the galaxies. An angel of moon sealed Chaos into every people's mind and brought the peace in the beautiful planet that she loved earth.

There was a beautiful afternoon in Tokyo, the capital of Japan. It's already spring time since the many flowers blossomed. People in Tokyo were friendly and children went to school everyday. Everything was so great and peace but one thing that never changed was…

"Ahh! I can't believe it! We have a biology exam next week!" yelled a blonde haired girl with two buns on hers. She wore a high school uniform with a shiny golden brooch on middle of her chest. She was talking to her friends. She grabbed her friend's high school uniform and shook her. She still couldn't believe that she forgot about biology exam.

"Usagi! I told you many times. We have biology exam for next week. You weren't listening to us! All you did for everyday was taking a nap, eating cakes, reading manga, and hanging out with us!" said a blue-haired girl who was shook by Usagi. Usagi blinked a few times and released her friend. She began crying and said herself why didn't she listen to her friends. The girls sighed heavily and they knew that Usagi was never changed herself since she defeated Chaos a few months ago. A black cat walked to Usagi and looked up at her. She'd like to say something to her.

"Usagi, you need to study more. One day, you will be Neo-Queen Serenity and you will know everything. I suggest you to study more." said a black cat.

"Luna, I am not going to be a queen yet. I am still high school student." corrected Usagi.

"Luna's right. We need to study for an exam next week." said a blue-haired girl.

"Ami….don't do this…" whimpered Usagi. Ami didn't hear from her and continued studying with her and their friends. Usagi sighed heavily and she agreed with her. They continued studying together.

A few days later, at Juuban Shizen Kouen, a park where Usagi and her friends hanged out often, there was strong wind. The sun became blinded by the clouds. There was a blue magic warp appeared in the middle of the park and it glowed brightly. A group of figures fell down from the warp. Then it disappeared. The sun shined once again. A group of figures looked confuse.

"Yna fa gemmat?" (Are we killed?) whimpered a female figure. One of figures shook her head and said that they weren't killed but somehow they got here.

"Frana yna fa? Fro tet cra caht ic ehdu drec bmyla? Ajanodrehk ec...knaah knycc?" (Where are we? Why did she send us into this place? Everything is...green grass?) said another female figure. A group of figures gasped loudly and were shocked. They knew where they were at.

"Tuh'd damm sa. Fa yna uh dra ayndr?" (Don't tell me. We are on the earth?) said a same female figure. Another female figure nodded once.

"Sailor Phaeton, fa yna uh dra ayndr! E drehg fa cruimt cbayg eh myhkiyka uv ayndr." (we are on the earth! I think we should speak in language of earth.) answered another female figure. A group of figures agreed we should speak in language of earth. Sailor Phaeton looked at a group of figures. She realized that they should de-transform since the people of earth will see them as the sailor warriors of solar system.

"Wait, we should de-transform. We don't want people of earth look at us as Princess Serenity's sailor warriors." said Sailor Phaeton. A group of sailor warriors nodded in agreement and de-transformed into girls but they wore the royal dress since they were princesses of their respect planets. A light blue-haired princess shook her head and sighed heavily. She knew something was wrong.

"You guys, we should not wear this royal dresses. We don't want people look at us as their princesses of this solar system either!" said a light blue-haired princess. She was disappointed in herself because she didn't want to be princess of her home-planet. She loved being a sailor warrior more than being a princess.

"And our names too!" said Sailor Phaeton. She had an idea and explained about her idea to the princesses. They agreed that they should have new names, new clothes, and everything that they would learn about in the earth. They nodded in agreement again. While Sailor Phaeton was explaining to the princesses, a young princess looked around the park. She realized she didn't know what she doing. She turned to look at them and interrupt them.

"Guys, before we get things, we need to look a place to live first." said a young princess.

"Sailor Deucalion, it's a good idea. Wait, I shouldn't say warrior name. You have any idea about your new name? Never mind, we will figure it later. Let's find a place!" said Sailor Phaeton. Sailor Deucalion, who was a princess of her planet, Deucalion, nodded once and she was happy. Sailor Phaeton, Sailor Deucalion, and other warriors began walking around the park to find a place to live. While they were walking, Sailor Phaeton thought about Princess Serenity. She's a bit worried about her.

_I wonder how Princess Serenity is doing. Is she aware of us that we are in the earth?_

Sailor Phaeton sighed slightly. She looked at the princesses and told them that they would live in the earth for a while until they have to go to Silver Millennium. They agreed once again.

During that same time, in Juuban High School, Usagi was in her English class. She was next to the window. While she was distancing from her teacher was lecturing, she stared at the clouds moved. She sighed slightly and looked down from the clouds to the street. She blinked a few times and looked at strange girls walked on the sidewalk. She was confused and saw those wearing royal dresses. She didn't understand why they should wear royal dresses during the day. She suspected those girls in dresses. She felt she knew them from somewhere and somehow. She felt their auras. Their auras were good as pure. Someone called Usagi her name.

"Usagi Tsukino?" asked her English teacher. Usagi didn't hear her name. She was still distancing from her.

"USAGI TSUKINIO!" yelled her English teacher. Usagi blinked and turned to look at her teacher quickly. She stood up and bowed to her. She said she forgave her for distancing from her. Her English teacher nodded and continued lecturing. Usagi sighed slightly and sat down. She looked at no one there outside. She turned to look at her teacher. While she's looking at her, she thought about the strange girls.

_Who are they? I can sense their auras. They are good as pure as mine's. They can't be Sailor Warriors, can they? Hmm… I will find out who they are. _


	3. Chapter Two

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Eternal Stars

Pen Name: LeoRat

Written Date: May 12, 2006

Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation: English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment. Final Fantasy X's and X-2's Al Bhed languages are copyright © 2001 Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. and Square Co., Ltd.

NOTE My apologize about the delay. I was busy with school because of final exams. Finally, I am done with school! Now I will work on Sailor Moon fan fiction this summer. Wow, I have a lot of ideas about it. Hee hee! You read those chapters later! Have enjoy reading!

**Chapter Two: What is a Monshou?**

_Previous Chapter: In Usagi's classroom, she was next to window in Juuban High School while a group of girls were walking on the sidewalk. She saw them and she seemed she suspected on them. She didn't understand why the girls wore the royal dresses during the day. Someone called her name so she turned to look at her teacher. A light-blue haired girl stopped and looked up at her in Juuban High School. She suspected on her too. She tried to see who that girl with two buns on her hair is. She didn't realize her very well and she shook her head. Then, she continued walking with sailor warriors. They left while Usagi was talking to her teacher. She turned to look no one there so she turned to look at her teacher. She thought about who the girls were_.

The bell rang. It meant Juuban High School is over. Usagi was happy that she was free from her awful classes she had through. She tried to look for her friends. Her friends were Inner Sailor Warriors who were once Princess Serenity's guardians in their times. Usagi kept looking for her friends because there were too many students walked around high school. She spotted Ami sat on the bench near the bushes and she seemed she was waiting for her friends too. She was happy to see her and waved at her.

"Ami! Over there!" yelled Usagi as she tried to get pay attention from Ami. Ami heard someone called her name. She looked around and tried to find someone's calling her. She noticed at Usagi waved her arms in the air. She realized that she was her friend. Ami was delight to see her friend. Ami stood up from sitting on the bench and walked through the crowds of high school students. She kept saying excuse her when she bumped some students who walked on her way. Finally, she found Usagi. She looked at her and smiled.

"Ami! Thank god! I've found you. Whew! There are a lot of students those days! Don't you think?" said Usagi as she smiled happily. Ami nodded to her. She noticed her friends were not with her. She looked at Usagi and asked her.

"Huh? Where are Makoto and Minako?" asked Ami. Usagi shook her head. She didn't know but she told her that she tried to find them. Ami nodded once.

"I see. We know Rei is busy with her grandfather today. I am sure Makoto and Minako will be there. We should go too." said Ami. Usagi looked at her as she knew Rei was always busy with her grandfather's shrine. She nodded once and she would be delight if she found her friends there.

At Shrine, a black-haired girl who wore miko, cleaned on the ground with her bloom. She sighed heavily. She knew she didn't like to clean up her grandfather's shrine. She continued cleaning until she spotted her two friends came to her. She was happy.

"Makoto! Minako!" said a black-haired girl. A tall girl named Makoto and a long blond girl named Minako walked into the entrance of its shrine. They waved at a black-haired girl.

"Hey Rei!" Minako said cheerily. She brought her yellow backpack with her. A white cat was it. He always was carried around by Minako. Since he was Minako's guardian as same as Usagi had Luna. A white cat popped out of Minako's backpack and panted.

"I can't breathe like that!" said a white cat. Minako was disappointed in him. She glared at him before she began saying something that was awful.

"Artemis! What if someone busts you whenever you do talk! I won't allow that! You better zip your mouth and hide!" hissed Minako. Makoto ignored her and Artemis. She continued walking to Rei and smiled at her.

"Hey Rei! Still cleaning, huh?" said Makoto. She was delight to see her and talked to her at a same time. Rei nodded some and sighed slightly. Rei blinked a few times and looked around. She looked at Makoto and asked her.

"Where are Usagi and Ami? I thought they were with you." Makoto shook her head as she didn't know. She thought they were with Rei but they weren't. She and Rei turned to look at Minako and Artemis. They were still argued. Rei tried to ask them where they were but they continued arguing. She felt she couldn't patience with them. She yelled at them.

"Minako! Artemis! SHUT UP! You two are still IMMATURE!" yelled Rei. She knew they never changed since Minako lost her starseed to the sailor warrior of the galaxy a few months ago. Minako and Artemis turned to look at Rei as they stopped arguing. Rei cleared her throat and asked them one time.

"Now, where are Usagi and Ami?" asked Rei. She asked them but they didn't know either. She blinked once and sighed heavily. She knew where Usagi and Ami went. She shook her head.

"I know where they are. It's always same place where we hang out." said Rei. She mentioned it was Crown Game Center, where most kids hang out there. She never forgot how much Usagi loved playing the video games. But Usagi was only just 16 years old and too old for playing video games but she didn't care. She still loved playing.

Somewhere in the sky, there was something that floated. It was an ancient castle in the sky. It could float for a long time and never fell down. Not ever! It's been floating for many hundreds years. It wouldn't let people noticed itself so it could be invisible itself for protection. Inside the castle, a mysterious sorceress tapped on the floor a few times. She wore a long blue royal dress. Her blue icy eyes looked like two blue shiny pearls. Her lips was blue as cold icy. Her long hair was white as freeze as icy. She had a staff with a blue orb on it. She sighed heavily and seemed she wasn't patience. She began yelling at her.

"Animal Tamers! How many times did I tell you! RETURN TO ME!" yelled a sorceress. She disliked being patience. She blinked once and her eyes got widen. She noticed at five color stars floated in front of her. She smirked slightly as she knew her animal tamers came to her. A gray star transformed into an average man. He was around 35-40 years old. He wore a long thick fur robe that made from leopard. A small scar showed up on his left eye but it could see very well. His long hair was white. An average man looked at her sorceress as he knew he was loyal to her since she found him a long time ago. He began talking softly.

"Honyurui Nareta as known as Mammal Tamer is here!" said with full of respects an average man named was Honyurui. He noticed at a light blue star next to him. He knew it and it was his wife's star. A light blue star transformed into a beautiful woman with light blue short hair. Her lips were pink and soft as well as her eyes. Her skin was so smooth and fine. Her dress was too pink and short which showed her long sexy legs. Her eyes lay on her husband. She was falling in love with him since he found her. She turned to look at her sorceress. She bowed down before sorceress and said in polite.

"I, Tori Nareta, am here for your service. As Bird Tamer, I will do anything for you." said Tori and smiled slightly. While she bowed down, she was looking at her husband, Honyurui. Still, she was falling in love with him. She heard from an argument beside her. She turned to look at two color stars tackled each other. She got mad and yelled at them.

"STOP! Please respect to your high sorceress!" yelled Tori. She turned to looked at her high sorceress and apologized to her. A high sorceress nodded once and looked at two stars beside Tori. One green star transformed into a handsome teenage boy. He was a bit body build. His blonde hair was spike as sharp. His teeth were too white as fresh as new. His eyes were shiny and blue as water. His skin was tanned. He looked like he was the one of famous people. He wore a green tight shirt that made him sexy and blue jean. He glared at his young brother, a brown star. A brown star transformed into a young boy. He was young than his elder brother. He almost looked like his elder brother. He got his eyes, blonde hair, and even chin. He wore brown sailor suit. He also got his sailor cap on his head. He turned to his elder brother and got mad at him. He began yelling at him.

"Hey you! I told you not smack on my bugs!" yelled a young brother. His elder brother shook his head and pointed to a high sorceress. He blinked a few times and his head turned to her. He looked up at her. He was shocked and bowed down at her. He had something to say to her.

"High Sorceress, forgive me! I wasn't aware of you are here this time. I am sorry. I had a fight with my elder brother." whispered a young brother. An elder brother snickered and step a forward. He bowed down before his high sorceress.

"I, handsome and charm man, Hachurui is here as well as my young brother, Konchu." said Hachurui and smiled at sorceress. A high sorceress blinked and began falling in love with Hachurui because of his handsome, muscular and sexy boy which was her type. She blinked a few times and looked at her tamers. She coughed fake. She saw her four tamers-- a mammal tamer, a bird tamer, a reptile tamer, and a bug tamer. She blinked once and counted wrong number. Surely there were five tamers but there were four. She realized there was a missing tamer. She looked at Tori and asked her where her daughter was. Tori was shocked and gulped. She explained to her about her daughter was taking a nap because she's tired. All she said was laid. A big fat liar. In fact, her daughter was out for a while. A high sorceress began believing in what Tori said. She heard something that was distancing from her. She turned to look at a yellow star. A pure yellow one. It transformed into a young girl who looked like ten years old. Her red eyes were a pure fire. She seemed she's shy girl. She wore a red witch clothes without a witch hat but a red ribbon on her hair just like Minako had one. She had pink hair but it was light. She blinked twice and looked around her family and a high sorceress. She looked up at a high sorceress. She sighed a bit and began talking.

"Oh High Sorceress Toki, I am sorry. I was taking a nap because my energy was gone. I had to restore them. That's why I took a nap for a few hours." whispered politely a young girl. High Sorceress Toki gazed at her and she knew she trusted her since her eyes could tell her the truth. High Sorceress Toki smiled gently and nodded once.

"Oh Sakana, don't apology yourself. It's all right, dear." said High Sorceress Toki. She looked at her five fine tamers appeared as they were present. She smirked and told them that she had a mission for them.

"My five fine tamers, I have a mission for you all. It's very important mission. I want you find a monshou in this planet, the earth." said seriously High Sorceress Toki. Sakana looked confuse and looked up at her.

"What is a monshou?" asked Sakana. High Sorceress Toki looked down at her and smiled gently. She admitted to explain what it is to her.

"A monshou is like a crest but it has power, wisdom, and courage. If it is in goodness's hand, it will destroy evil for goodness. If it is in evil's hand, it will take over this earth into a chaos world. I must have it for evil. Once I have it, I will rule this earth into a chaos world which is my last wish." explained High Sorceress Toki to Sakana. Sakana got her eyes widen and hardly believed what she said about a monshou.

Honyurui coughed some and looked up at High Sorceress Toki. He had to will to take an important mission for him and his family. He needed him and his family to have more times to live in this world to learn its cultures.

"High Sorceress Toki, we will take it. We will report you if we find it. Farewell." said Honyurui. His family nodded in agreement. They transformed into the five color stars and flew up away. High Sorceress Toki gazed them before they left. She laughed evil. She knew they trusted her but she didn't trust them at all! She talked herself.

"When I get it, I will kill the Nareta family and rule the earth. They are useless to me!" scoffed High Sorceress Toki. She laughed loudly.


	4. Chapter Three

_Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Eternal Stars  
_Pen Name: LeoRat  
Written Date: May 15, 2006

Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation: English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment. Final Fantasy X's and X-2's Al Bhed languages are copyright © 2001 Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. and Square Co., Ltd.

**Chapter Three: Princess Serenity's true guardians**

_Previous Chapter: High Sorceress Toki explained to the five tamers about a monshou. A monshou was a crest that had power, wisdom, and courage. High Sorceress Toki wanted it so badly. When she had it, she would turn the earth into a chaos world. That was her goal. She sent her five tamers to live in the earth where they would find a monshou. But wasn't she told them how they found it? She must be forgotten to tell them that how to find it._

"USAGI!" yelled Rei. She was in Crown Game Center with her two friends Makoto and Minako. She was mad at her friend, Usagi. Usagi was playing video games for hours and hours. Her friend, Ami was very patience and waiting for her. She shocked and looked at Rei.

"Rei! You came! I thought you were worked there with your grandfather." said Ami. She thought Rei always went home and worked everyday. Rei shook her head and looked at Usagi. She walked to her and began telling her.

"Usagi, stop playing! I was waiting for you and Ami for three hours." said Rei. While Rei was talking to Usagi, there was a group of girls walked inside the Crown Game Center. A light blue-haired girl in new high school uniform looked around and she looked happy. She seemed she never saw everything in this earth before. They were new to her and her group. She looked at her group. She asked them.

"Guys, this is awesome than our home! The people of the earth seemed friendly as same as people of our home, Silver Millennium." said a light blue-haired girl. She was happy. A young girl looked up at her and nodded in agreement.

"Naku, I agree with you." said a young girl. Naku nodded and looked away from her. A young girl turned to look at a girl with two buns on her hair who was playing video games with her four friends. She blinked and shocked to see her. While she was looking at her, Usagi's face turned to her friends and she was laughing. A young girl got her eyes wide and noticed her face. She gasped loudly as she covered her hands on her mouth. Her group looked down at her and asked what's wrong. A young girl looked up at them and pointed to Usagi with a finger. A group followed her point and looked at Usagi. They gasped loudly and didn't believe. They looked each other and nodded. A group of girls walked to Usagi and looked at her. Usagi and her friends turned to look a group of girls. Usagi blinked a few times and asked them.

"Um, how can I help you?" asked Usagi. A group of girls shook their head. They kneeled down and bowed down before Usagi. Usagi and her friends shocked to look them. Usagi looked puzzled and asked them what's wrong with them. A young girl looked up at her and began saying.

"Princess Serenity of Silver Millennium, we are glad that we found you. We have no idea how we get here. All we know is Sorceress Emit sent us into here without fighting." said a young girl. Usagi and her friends gasped loudly as they heard her called her Princess Serenity. Usagi seemed nervous and worried. She didn't understand how they knew her as Princess Serenity. Usagi had a few question to ask to them.

"How did you know me? Who are you?" questioned Usagi. A group of girls looked up at her and looked confuse. They mumbled some. A light blue-haired girl stood up from kneels on the floor and told her.

"You don't know us? We are your guardians. We are Sailor Warriors. Do you remember us?" said a light blue-haired girl in worried tone. Usagi gulped and shook her head. She didn't know at all. A group of girls gasped softly. They looked each other and looked at her. Ami stepped forward and said.

"Ahem, I think we should go to Rei's temple. I don't want people in here listen what we said. We should go." said Ami. Everyone nodded in agreement. They walked out of Crown Game Center and on way to Rei's temple.

Finally, Usagi, her friends, and a group of girls were in Rei's temple. Usagi sat down on the stair and looked at a group of girls. Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako stood beside Usagi and prepare for protecting her. Two cats were next to Usagi. They stared at a group of girls and didn't know them. A group of girls stared at Usagi for a few minutes. They didn't believe that Usagi was their princess. A dark blue-haired girl talked to a group of girls. They turned to look at her and heard to her. She wanted to ask to Usagi.

"Princess Serenity, who are they?" asked a dark blue-haired girl. She looked at Usagi's four friends. They seemed they were their guardians or something. Usagi nodded and smiled gently. She knew it was an easy question to answer.

"They are my guardians. They are sailor warriors. Can I ask you a question? Who are you again? Why do you say you and your friends are my guardians? I mean I already have four guardians. Err, I mean I have eight guardians." answered Usagi. A dark-blue girl gasped softly as she heard from Usagi. She looked confuse then she got mad.

"What! They are your guardians! Wait, we are your guardians. Not them! We are also sailor warriors. You must be brainwashed by those girls." corrected a dark blue-haired girl. Usagi shook her head and said it wasn't true. She told her that she had really guardians with her all the time.

"Show Usa-- err, Princess Serenity that if you are really sailor warriors. Show her!" said Makoto. She was next to Usagi and gave an icy to a group of girls.

"Very well. Guys, let's transform! It's only way to prove that we are sailor warrior and guardians to Princess Serenity!" said a dark blue-haired girl as she pointed to Usagi with her finger. Usagi and her friends including two cats gasped loudly. They didn't believe what they said. A group of girls nodded in agreement. They grabbed their henshin pens and raised them in the air. They began yelling.

"Sedna Crystal Power…"

"Phaeton Crystal Power…"

"Quaoar Crystal Power…"

"Varuna Crystal Power…"

"Huya Crystal Power…"

"Ixion Crystal Power…"

"Orcus Crystal Power…"

"Deucalion Crystal Power…"

"MAKE-UP!" yelled everyone in a group. They transformed into sailor warriors. While they were transforming, Usagi, her friends, and two cats gasped loudly. They didn't believe what they saw. They wondered why those girls transformed in front of them. They showed they were really Princess Serenity's guardians. It's only way to prove who they were. Finally, a group of girls transformed into the sailor warriors. Their sailor fukus were same as Inner and Outer Sailor Warriors but their bows and back bows were different colors. They posed in front of Usagi, her friends, and two cats. They smiled happily and winked some. A light green-haired sailor warrior took a step and showed them.

"Allow us introduce to you, Princess Serenity. I am Sailor Sedna and I am a warrior of water." said Sailor Sedna.

"I am Sailor Phaeton, a warrior of ruin."

"I am Sailor Quaoar, a warrior of metal."

"My name is Sailor Varuna and I am a warrior of sky."

"Sailor Huya is my name. I also am a warrior of ice."

"The name's Sailor Ixion and I am a warrior of lightning."

"I am Sailor Orcus and I am a warrior of time and space."

"And lastly, I am Sailor Deucalion and I am a warrior of fire. So, what you saw us transformed are true sailor warriors. We are Princess Serenity's guardians!" said Sailor Deucalion. Sailor Deucalion was the youngest sailor warrior in the eldest sailor warriors. She had dark red hair as well as her eyes. She may be small and adorable girl but she surely was tougher than the rest of the sailor warriors. Usagi, her friends, and two cats stared at them and they couldn't believe what they saw. Everything was silent for a few minutes. It was Luna who broke silent and stood up. She walked to a group of sailor warriors. She looked up at them.

"Ahem! Why you say that you guys are Princess Serenity? Why's that? I mean Princess Serenity has already guardians. They always protect her for a few years!" said Luna. She looked worried if she's wrong. Sailor Phaeton in light green fuku looked down at Luna and she smiled gently.

"Miss, we are really her guardians. We've known her since we were children. I mean we and she grew up on Silver Millennium for a few thousands years. So, you said those girls happen to her guardians for a few years? That's impossible! We met Princess Serenity a few hours ago. You must be mistake." said Sailor Phaeton, "Princess Serenity, come with us. We should go home. Your mother will be worried. Oh and leave your 'fake' sailor warriors."

"What? No way! They aren't fake sailor warriors. Where's home, you say? And who's my mother?" asked Usagi. Usagi was worried because she never knew if they kidnapped her.

"Silver Millennium, of course! Your mother is queen of Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity III." answered Sailor Phaeton. Luna and Artemis gasped as they heard from her. Artemis walked toward Luna where she was. Artemis looked up at Sailor Phaeton.

"Wait, did you say Queen Serenity…III?" asked Artemis. Sailor Phaeton nodded once. Artemis and Luna shocked. Usagi asked them what's wrong.

"Usagi, this Queen Serenity III that they mentioned was your grandmother." said Luna. She knew Queen Serenity III but she didn't meet her but she only heard from her mother. She told her stories about her. While Luna was talking to Usagi, Artemis talked to Sailor Phaeton and other sailor warriors.

"Ahem. Princess Serenity isn't what you think. She is the daughter of…umm your princess. I mean your Princess Serenity who happens to be Queen Serenity IV of Silver Millennium, Princess Serenity's mother. Do you understand?" said Artemis. He tried to help them understand. Sailor Phaeton and sailor warriors shocked as they heard what he talked. They shook their heads and couldn't believe. Sailor Varuna looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. She tried to focus her mind to communicate with the sky. The clouds blew hit her face. They told her the truth. Sailor Varuna opened her eyes and looked at sailor warriors.

"What he said is true. The clouds told me that's truth." said Sailor Varuna, the sailor warrior of sky. The sailor warriors gasped quietly and turned to look at Usagi. They were quiet and thought what they doing. They kneeled before Usagi.

"Forgive us. We don't know you are her daughter. We also don't know our princess became queen. But in fact, we don't know everything. I think I should go to Gate of Time to check." said Sailor Orcus. Sailor Orcus was the guardian of time and older sister to a sailor warrior of time.

"No necessary. I already checked everything in Gate of Time. But I am surprise and I am glad to see you again." said a mysterious voice. Usagi looked at her and she knew her.

"Setsuna!" said Usagi. She was happy to see her again. Setsuna smiled gently and walked to her. She nodded at her.

"Hello Usagi, my future queen." greeted Setsuna. She turned to look at a group of sailor warriors. She smiled gently again and greeted them. Sailor Orcus realized her. She knew her somewhere. She shocked and gasped loudly.

"Wait. Is that you…Sailor Pluto?" said Sailor Orcus. She worried if she's right about her.

"Yes, it's me, sister." answered Setsuna. She smiled after she was surprise to see her. Setsuna or Sailor Pluto was Sailor Orcus's sister. Both of them had same blood and guardians of time and space. Sailor Orcus walked to Setsuna and hugged her. She couldn't believe.

"Pluto! My sister! Oh my. You've grown up. I mean, you are older than me." said Sailor Orcus.

"Wait. Are we in the future?" asked Sailor Quaoar. She still didn't get it. Sailor Ixion pulled Sailor Quaoar's arm. She turned to look at her. Sailor Ixion nodded once. Sailor Quaoar gasped lightly and she understood now. Setsuna looked to Usagi and began saying.

"Usagi, you see everything what they said is true. Those sailor warriors are your grandmother's guardians." said Setsuna. Usagi couldn't believe what she said. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako stared at a group of sailor warriors. Rei looked at Setsuna.

"Setsuna, if they are Princess Serenity's, I mean Queen Serenity III's guardians, why not their names are different from us? That should be same names as ours." asked Rei. Setsuna turned to look at a group of sailor warriors.

"Since you guys left for a mission to stop Sorceress Emit but Princess Serenity and I thought you were gone so I suggested to her to summon new planets from a far beyond end of the universe to replace your home planets and she erased everyone in this solar system's minds. They wouldn't remember who you were and where did you from. Also Princess Serenity said she didn't like anyone take her guardians' names. She wanted to keep them for honor. That's why she welcomed to your grandmothers to be first new Inner and Outer sailor warriors in this solar system and gave them new planets' names." said Setsuna. Everyone in Rei's temple stared at Setsuna and couldn't believe. They looked each other. They understood why. Luna and Artemis looked each other. They nodded.

"Hey, who was Sorceress Emit and why did she send you into here?" said Luna. A group of sailor warriors shook their heads so they didn't know.

"We don't know why we got here but we know Sorceress Emit is a sorceress of time. That's all we know but our queen and princess know a lot about her." said Sailor Sedna.

"I see. Wow, I still can't believe. I mean our grandmothers and mothers were sailor warriors who protected to Royal Family of Silver Millennium." said Ami. She shook her head and said.

"I don't remember about our pasts, I mean, our families." said Ami. She turned to look her friends. They shook their heads as they didn't know at all. While they were talking, Usagi looked down at the ground. She couldn't believe it because she had seen many different sailor warriors throughout the galaxies. She remembered a golden sailor warrior said that. She looked up at everyone in Rei's temple. She felt she needed some times to relax from a meeting.

"Guys, I think we need a break from this meeting. Plus I have to go. My mother wants me to come home early because of my father has a new attention." said Usagi. Everyone nodded and smiled. Usagi turned to look at a group of sailor warriors.

"Oh, welcome to my count. Wow, I have too many guardians to protect me. Hee-hee?" said Usagi. A group of sailor warriors smiled gently and nodded in agreement. They admitted they joined her because she's their new princess. No matter what or who she was but she was still princess or same blood of Royal Family of Silver Millennium. They vowed to protect her with all their lives. Everyone smiled happily and welcomed each other.

In somewhere in a penthouse in center of Tokyo, there was a discussing inside.

"Ugh! How do we get a monshou!" asked a voice.

"Dad, you are too hurried without asking!" said a son.

"Boys, stop yelled! Dinner's served!" said a daughter.

"Yes, we will discuss it after dinner, hon." said a mother.


End file.
